ufofandomcom-20200214-history
J. J. Benítez
Juan José Benítez López (Pamplona, September 7, 1946), better known as J. J. Benítez, is a conspiracy theorist and Spanish author, known for his works dedicated to ufology and his saga of novels Caballo de Troya. He has done work for television, conferences, press articles and interviews with witnesses of UFO phenomena. Biography Benítez studied at the in the journalism career and got a bachelor's degree in 1965. He began working for the newspaper La Verdad de Murcia in January 1966. Then he began working at the newspaper Heraldo de Aragón. He traveled the world as a special envoy and was a journalist in several Spanish regional newspapers, such as those already mentioned, and La Gaceta del Norte. Ufology Later Benítez moved to Bilbao, where he continues as a journalist for La Gaceta del Norte. As of 1972, he specializes in the UFO subject and covers all the news related to this matter for his newspaper, the first of which were about the Spanish Air Force. In 1975, he carried out research on the shroud of Turin, a fact that marked his life by giving rise to the series of novels Trojan Horse, about Benitez's vision of the life of Jesus of Nazareth. In the epilogue of the first novel, he states that it is the first book where he introduces fiction (referring to time travel) in a work that reflects his research. In 1976 he received from the hand of Lieutenant General Felipe Galarza, Chief of the General Staff of the Spanish Air Force, 12 classified UFO files that Benítez would publish entirely in his book UFOs: Official Documents of the Spanish Government (which would later be reissued with the UFO title: top secret). It was the first declassification of UFO files in Spain after the UFO issue was declared "Reserved Matter" in December 1968. In 1979 he left active journalism. In 1992 he participated in the summer courses of the Complutense University in El Escorial, in which he spoke on the issue of the UFO issue, which led to unfavorable criticism by the Spanish scientific community. In the same year, the process of the so-called declassification of UFO files collected by the Spanish Air Force in Spain began, which lasted until 1999. Benitez always maintained a very critical stance on that declassification, describing it as a "full-fledged manipulation." He accused a group of civilians, commanded by researcher Vicente-Juan Ballester Olmos to collaborate with the former MOA, Air Operational Command (current MAC, Air Combat Command), to discredit the UFO issue by giving, according to Benítez, interested rational conclusions and in many cases with technical errors. Works In October 2006, the eighth part of the Trojan Horse series (Jordan) was published. In 2010, and although he does not usually preface any book, the prologue wrote to UFOs, top secret, the first book of his friend Marcelino Requejo. In November 2011, he published his latest book, Trojan Horse 9: Cana, the last of the "Trojan Horse" saga. it:J. J. Benítez es:J. J. Benítez fr:J. J. Benítez Category:Researchers Category:Ufology Category:Spain